Warren Fox
Warren Fox, is a character on Hollyoaks. He made his first appearance on 26th June 2006. He left on 29th May 2009 returning 18 months later on 29th October 2010 and left again a year later on 23rd December 2011 and he returned again on 26th May 2016, And on the 3rd November 2017 Jamie Lomas confirmed on This Morning that he leaving his role as Warren again and his last scenes air the week commencing 6th November 2017 his last scenes were on the 8th November 2017, He Is one of Hollyoaks biggest villains, Warren's storylines include murder, drug dealing, affairs and feuds with Calvin Valentine, Clare Devine and famously frenemy Brendan Brady. Also Sienna Blake giving birth to his twins on 7th November 2017 and leaving the village with his daughter Sophie, renaming her Katy Fox after his dead sister, while leaving his son Sebastian Blake with Sienna, Warren made a guest return on the 22nd May 2018 this time taking his Sebastian leaving Sienna with no children with the expection of Nico Blake. Characterisation Warren is selfish, arrogant and devious and very dangerous. He tends to get what he wants and will not be afraid to cross any line to get It. Biography Backstory Warren's parents were killed in an accident when he was a kid. Warren was put in care as a result, and found himself staying from one home to the next alongside his sister, Katy. At some point prior to 2006, Warren served an eighteen month sentence for fraud. Arrival Warren arrives in Hollyoaks in June 2006 to find Sean. Warren demands money from Sean as compensation for having him jailed, but is willing to write off Sean's debts he owes him in exchange for a night with his wife, Louise Kennedy (Roxanne McKee). Louise refuses to sleep with him, and tells Sean that the only way to settle the debt would be to give Warren ownership of Evissa. Sean agrees. Warren embarks on an affair with Clare Cunningham (Gemma Bissix), whilst she is still married to Max Cunningham (Matt Littler). A passionate rendezvous between them is taped by Mel Burton (Cassie Powney), which she shows to Sam "OB" O'Brien (Darren Jeffries) and Sophie Burton (Connie Powney). Mel and Sophie are killed afterwards, and OB is severely injured, in the explosion at The Dog in the Pond. OB tells Max about the affair and Max fires Warren from The Loft. Warren hires thugs to trash The Loft. Max reluctantly signs his half of The Loft over to Warren. When Clare returns, she and Warren are partners in owning The Loft. However, Warren and Clare dispute. Warren and Calvin Valentine (Ricky Whittle) begin to have a rivalry for Louise's affections. Affair with Mercedes McQueen Mercedes McQueen (Jennifer Metcalfe) sleeps with Warren after being accused of infidelity by her boyfriend, Russ Owen (Stuart Manning). When Warren uncovers Sean's return, demanding £10,000 from Louise, he agrees to help Louise gain the money. However, Warren later kidnaps Sean and kills him. Louise and Calvin end their relationship, and Warren supports her. After sleeping together, Louise guiltily reunites with Calvin. Justin Burton (Chris Fountain) later resides with Warren. Warren is arrested for Sean's murder after Clare alerts the police. He is however released after a failure to find Sean's body. Shortly after, Clare is pushed over the balcony of The Loft in an attempt on her life. Justin witness Warren and Mercedes in bed as he plans to leave with Katy (Hannah Tointon). Justin heads to the train station and is run over by a van. Warren is arrested for the attempt on Clare's life, but is innocent. During his court appearance, Warren is found innocent as Mercedes admits she was with him. Warren visited a hospitalised Justin, revealing he was the assailant who almost killed him and later, Katy is disgusted to learn that Warren killed Sean. Who Pushed Clare ? Warren grows fonder of Justin, who begins working for Warren, as Louise and Warren's relationship becomes more serious. Clare continues attempts to drive Louise and Warren apart. However, Warren threatens to push her from the balcony if she does not sign over The Loft to him and leave Hollyoaks, to which she agrees. Days later, Warren returns home to his flat to find it trashed and no sign of Katy. Warren, Justin and Max begin looking for her, and are later called by Clare, who tells them she has Katy. Clare tells Warren that she wants revenge on Justin for pushing her over the balcony. Warren pretends to kill Justin. However, Clare is not fooled, so drives off with Katy tied up in the car. Warren, Max and Justin follow her. As Clare swerves to avoid cyclists, she crashes over a cliff and into water below. Warren, Justin and Max jump in, rescuing Katy. Clare meanwhile, disappears underneath the water, apparently dying. Some time after, Louise is notified that a body has been found, and it may be Sean. Louise identifies the body, but it turns out to not be Sean's. Katy attempts to try to tell Louise that Warren killed Sean, but he ends up proposing to her, to which she accepts. During their engagement party, Louise becomes suspicious of Warren's dealings, and is later attacked in Evissa by Ste Hay (Kieron Richardson), who ends up setting fire to it and leaving Louise for dead. Calvin saves Louise, and the next day, Warren beats up Ste. Ownership of The Dog Following a poker game with Tony Hutchinson (Nick Pickard), Mike Barnes (Tony Hirst) and Darren Osborne (Ashley Taylor Dawson), Warren ends up winning Darren's half of The Dog. Warren tells Louise he has bought her The Dog for Christmas. When they inform Jack (James McKenna) and Frankie Osborne (Helen Pearson) that they now own a half of The Dog, Jack suffers a heart attack. As Jack recovers, Frankie goes through the unpleasantness of having to share The Dog with Warren and Louise. Warren's old friends appear at The Dog and hold everyone hostage, which ends with Darren getting shot. Louise feels she cannot trust Warren anymore, but forgives him when he signs back his half of The Dog to the Osbornes. Barry "Newt" Newton (Nico Mirallegro) and Lauren Valentine (Dominique Jackson) find Sean's body, and Warren confesses to Louise that he killed him. Louise is furious, but becomes more angry when she finds out Katy knew. Louise then exposes Katy and Zak Ramsey's (Kent Riley) affair to Warren. Katy is angry when Louise agrees to become an alibi for Warren on the night of Sean's death as she does not want him to go to prison. Katy tells Warren to admit to the murder but he refuses. Katy decides to leave, but is dragged from a taxi by Louise and Warren. After Warren attempts to convince Katy to stay, she leaves. Louise is later arrested for Sean's murder. Warren and Darren persuade mentally unstable Jake Dean (Kevin Sacre) to confess to Sean's murder, to which he does. Louise is then released. 2009 departure Warren starts to become the victim of a hate campaign with posters spread around the village declaring him to be a murderer. He receives mysterious phone calls and poison pen letters. In an attempt to leave the village with some money, Warren makes a deal with Justin to burn down The Loft for £5,000 so that he can claim the insurance money and Justin can get money to start a new life with Hannah Ashworth (Emma Rigby). Justin agrees and goes to meet Warren at The Loft, but is stopped by Calvin who tells him not to get involved with another of Warren's schemes. Changing his mind Justin leaves only to be seen by Sasha. While waiting for Justin in the club, Warren is knocked out by Clare using a baseball bat. When Warren awakens, he finds himself tied to a chair and is shocked to see that Clare is alive. She tells him that both he and Justin have ruined her life and makes Warren call Justin to meet at The Loft. Calvin then arrives to speak to Warren and finds Warren tied up, Clare with a match and The Loft covered in petrol. He initially proceeds to do the right thing by calling the police, but after Warren taunts Clare by saying that he always wins, Calvin backs off and leaves his fate in Clare's hands. Hannah arrives at The Loft to find Justin, and Clare accidentally knocks her out. She wakes up and attacks Clare, who drops a match onto the bar, the pair fall through the banister to the floor below unconscious. Justin enters The Loft through the upstairs door, where he finds Warren tied up. Justin asks him where Hannah is and Warren tells him that she is not there. Justin starts to untie him but he hears Hannah's calls for help and realises that Warren lied. He leaves him in the fire and escapes with Hannah. Clare is nowhere to be seen and has escaped. Warren unties himself and realises he cannot get out of the balcony door so jumps down the cellar door, he lands on his ankle on the stairs and breaks it. Warren looks up at the ceiling mirror and notices the support chains are on fire. They break and the mirror collapses onto Warren, apparently killing him instantly 2010 return Over a year after his supposed death, Warren returns to Hollyoaks in October 2010, revealing he is alive. He breaks into Chez Chez and leaves a dead fox for club owner Cheryl Brady (Bronagh Waugh). The next day, Warren follows Mandy in the village and is seen by Tom Cunningham (Ellis Hollins), who claims to have seen Warren's ghost. Warren is later seen by Tony walking past the village walls. Mandy and Warren meet, revealing they are in a relationship and have had contact since their last encounter. Warren tells Mandy that they are going to destroy Tony, as revenge for him leaving her abroad. On the same night, a fire is started in Il Gnosh by an unseen character and Steph Cunningham (Carley Stenson) and Malachy Fisher (Glen Wallace) are killed. Frenime with Brendan Brady When Warren returns In late 2010 he starts to go back to the Loft (known as Chez Chez back then) to dig up evidence that he stabbed Dale Greer and dumped his body In their to fake his death back In May 2009, Brendan Brady catches him and they introduce each other later Danny Houston orders Brendan to kill Warren, Brendan later locks Warren in the cellar but they later agree to set Danny up In signing his half over to Warren, It goes to plan Intill Brendan beats Danny to death with a hammer Warren and Brendan dispose of the body Brendan plants Warren's bank card In Danny's suit pocket, In February 2011 Warren helps Kyle Ryder escape to make him look guilty In killing Calvin Valentine to protect Threasa McQueen, Brendan get the wrong impression that Warren killed Calvin Brendan then meets Kyle protending to be Warren telling if Kyle wants to truth kidnap Threasa and her baby he does this and Warren later rings Kyle and Kyle tells him that his only doing what they planned realising that Brendan pretended to be him Warren confronts him and tells him that Threasa and her baby could be killed Brendan tells Warren where Kyle has took them Warren arrives but Kyle knocks him onconcious he later regains it and sees Kyle attacking Threasa and Carmel McQueen Warren shoots Kyle In the back killing, Warren Is later arrested when Danny's body Is found In March 2011 when Warren Is released he tells Ste hay that Brendan killed Danny angered by this Brendan finds Warren and the two have a massive fight In the village the two end up calling a truce, In April 2011 Rebecca Massey comes looking for Warren to scheme against him its later reaveled that she is working with Brendan, She later tries to con them but is later murdered by Silas Blisset and Warren and Brendan are arrested but are released due to lack of evidence, Brendan is arrested and charged for the murder of Rae Wilson Brendan ask's Warren to help him but Warren asks him to sign over his half of the loft Brendan refuses and Warren decides not to help him Warren gets his thugs to beat Brendan up when Silas is finally caught and arrested In November 2011 Brendand return to the village to find that Warren has a son Joel Dexter Brendan tries to bond with Joel Warren tells Joel not to trust him In December 2011 Warren plans to kill Brendan and when Brendan over hears Nancy Osbourne talking to Warren's girlfriend Mitzeee Minniver that whole village think that Warren killed Louise Summers Brendan and Mitzeee plot to set Warren up Warren later gives Joel a gun and tells him to get rid of Brendan while Warren is planning on killing Mitzeee but Brendan arrives with the gun tell Warren he killed Joel In self-defence Warren then charges at Brendan and the two fight Warren gets the better of Brendan and is about to kill him Joel the bashes Warren in the head the police arrive to arrest Warren and Brendan taunts him one last time, In 2016 Warren is released and has mentioned wanting to get Brendan back but forgives Joel. 2011 departure Mitzeee Minniver and Brendan Brady hatch a plan to get Warren out of the way by uncovering Louise's murder and getting him sent down. Warren tells Mitzeee he wants to marry her but before he agrees to show her Louise's grave, just like she had wanted. Unbeknownst to Mitzeee, Warren has seen past her plan and he forces her to dig Louise's grave. Warren also orders Joel to shoot Brendan and Joel pulls a gun out on Brendan whilst they are in the car, on the way to find Warren and Mitzeee. Warren then begins to strangle Mitzeee when she refuses to keep digging. However, Brendan arrives just in time to save her. Brendan holds Warren at gunpoint and tells him that he shot Joel. Outraged, Warren tackles Brendan to the ground and a fight ensues, in which Warren disarms Brendan. Warren the picks up a brick in an attempt to finish him off. However, Joel arrives and hits Warren with the shovel, revealing Brendan and Joel came to an agreement. The police, who Brendan called, arrive and arrest Warren for Louise's murder. Warren tells Mitzeee he wished he had killed her and tells Joel he is no son of his. Brendan taunts Warren for the last time before he is taken away in a police car. 2016 return On 26th May 2016 Warren returns, James Nightingale (Gregory Finnegan) gets Warren released early on legal technicalities. He returns full-time on the 1st July 2016 when he poses as "Mike Jones" to trick Mitzeee's sister, Maxine Minniver (Nikki Sanderson), and starts a relationship with her. He tries to steal a key from her flat which would access hidden money in order to pay legal fees. But Sienna Blake (Anna Passey) steals the key and blackmails him into helping secure a murder confession from Maxine in exchange for the key. Warren reveals that his real reason for being back in the village is to get vengeance for the death of his sister, Katy. Warren prepares to leave again, but Sienna gives him the key. He stays and they sleep together. Later on, Warren is able to get Maxine to confess that she buried Patrick's body. Warren decides to keep this away from Sienna after discovering how vulnerable Maxine is, but Sienna blackmails him and he reveals the truth. They call the police who investigate the city wall, where Patrick was buried. Relationship with Sienna Blake Shortly after his 2016 Return, Warren embarked in a relationship with Sienna Blake after the pair team up to get Maxine Minniver put in prison. Whilst the investigation is ongoing they continue to work together and live together . This prevents him from running away with Sienna after Nancy and Darren Osbourne set her up for her fathers murder. Sienna goes to prison to cover for her daughter Nico Blake (Persephone Swales-Dawson). by accidentally trapping in a lift whilst trying to stop Cameron. When Warren finds out he and Maxine visit Sienna in prison and convince her to change her statement. Warren helps Sienna in finding Nico and then goes in to rescue the pair when the Halloween maze is set on fire by Cameron Campbell (Cameron Moore). In doing so he makes the decision to save Sienna instead of Nico, resulting in Nico's death. Despite telling Sienna that he loves her at the hospital, she blames him for not saving Nico and begins a revenge plan. After a while, Warren believes he and Sienna have reconnected and she's moved on. However, unbeknownst to him she's been going behind his back to make herself look like she had a stalker and get to his son Joel. Warren learns of this scheme after Sienna knocks out Joel and accidentally starts a fire in the garage. After they all got out Warren confronted Sienna and was moments away from killing her. However, after Joel intervenes he stops and kisses Sienna, saying that was their goodbye kiss. A short while later, whilst delivering her daughters clothing, Sienna vowed to get Warren back but Warren once again kept away. After Warren's son Joel was in some trouble with Shane, Sienna intervened by poisoning him but was eventually told to keep out of it by Warren. After this Sienna convinced Shane to fake kidnap her and ended up calling the police on him to set him up. Warren, believing Sienna had really been kidnapped went to rescue her and the pair ended up sleeping together. The reunion didn't last long however, when Warren learned what Sienna had really done he told her that he didn't love her. A few weeks later, despite initially being ignored by Warren, she informs him that she's pregnant. In April 2017 the pair learned that they were expecting twins. 2017 departure When Sienna goes into labour, she tells him he can't be apart of their lives after he kept her hostage, this upsets Warren however he agrees, When he says good bye to his son Joel Dexter, a vengeful Myra McQueen (Due to Warren murdering her nephew Bart McQueen) shows him the clip of how his sister Katy Fox died and that Joel was responsible. The next day off camera, Warren beats up Joel and ties him to a chair, however as Warren prepares to kill his own son, Tony Hutchinson stops Warren however, Warren also gets violent with Tony although Tony makes Warren see sense and he lets Joel go when he leaves the garage Myra sees him and she phones Sienna telling her Warren is still In the village, When Warren goes back to the hospital one last time to say good bye he overhears Sienna on the phone tellinng him on voice mail that she is going to the police Warren then takes baby Katy (Sophie) Joel tries to stop Warren but realising he owns him one lets him go and Warrem leaves saying "I think its about time we leave this place behind baby Katy" while looking at the sign that says welcome to Hollyoaks Village he looks back at her the drives off and goes on the run with his daughter and Sienna Is left with the baby boy and as a thank you to Tony for stopping him killing his own son, Joel, he gives Tony his share of the The Loft much to Grace Black's anger. May 2018 geust return Warren hears that Sienna Blake has died making him arrive In Hollyoaks to get his son Sebastian however when Warren learns the police are after Nico Blake he follows them to the hospital where he tracks down Sienna and Nico on the roof top at first Warren seems to be remorseful for what he has put Sienna through when he took their daughter baby Katy and insists that Sienna comes on the run with him but Nico makes her self heard by stating to Sienna she can't trust him due to the fact that Warren left her to die in the fire when Sienna tells Nico that she needs to pay and do her time despite Nico being pregnant this angers Nico and she grabs Sienna and Warren sees this as an opportunity to grab Sebastian and runs off this then shows Warren's true feeling and he flees Sienna later sees Warren in the village in his car however Warren still drove away with Sebastian. July 2019 guest return Warren makes a suprise appearance on 30th July 2019 when it is revealed that the twins Nina Robertson was looking after where infact Sienna Blake's who tried to take the twins from Nina and locked her in a cupboard this lead Warren o sack Nina and tell her that Sienna will never get the best of him and getting in the car and driving off. Kill Count Murders *Sean Kennedy-March 2007: Bashed over the head with a baseball bat revealed in October 2007. *Louise Summers-December 2008: Suffocated with a pillow on their wedding day. *Dale Greer-Revealed in December 2010 but was back in May 2009; Stabbed. *Steph Cunningham-(By proxy), Warren orders Dom Reilly to set fire to Il Gnosh where Steph is inside. *Malachy Fisher-(By proxy), Warren orders Dom Reilly to set fire to Il Gnosh and Malachy bangs his head on the concrete floor from the explosion. *Kyle Ryder-February 2011: Shot. *Bart McQueen-April 2017: Beaten to death. Attempted murders * Justin Burton (2007)-Warren runs Justin over In a van on purpose to stop Justin running away with his sister Katy Fox. * Clare Devine (2007)-Warren has twice attempted to kill Clare once was when she would sell the Loft to Warren so he went to kill her when she wasn't looking however Clare turned around and this made Warren change his mind, And the second Is when Warren had Clare over the balcony where she was pushed over months before Warren said If he did It Clare wouldn't of made it and to sign the Loft over In which she did. * Mitzeee Minniver (2011)-When Warren found out about Mitzee trying to set him up he took her to where he buried his ex fiance Louise Summers, Warren then strangled Mitzeee but was Interrupted by Brendan Brady who was pointing a gun at Warren. * Brendan Brady (2011)-Warren attempted to kill Brendan twice In one episode the first was when he gave his own son Joel Dexter a order to shoot Brendan with the very gun Warren used to kill Kyle Ryder 11 months prior however Brendan was later soon point the gun at Warren later on In the episode while Warren was strangling Mitzeee, Brendan told Warren It's over and that he killed Joel In self defence this angered Warren and the two got Into a fight In which Warren got the better of as Warren went to go and hit Brendan with a rock to finish him off Warren him self was knocked out by Joel revealing In fact Joel choose to bring Warren down and saved Mitzeee's and Brendan's life. * Sienna Blake (2017)-When Warren found out Sienna nearly killed Joel Warren was going to kill Sienna In a tense showdown In the flat In which Joel stoped him by chucking a brick threw the window and threating to call the police. * Joel Dexter (2017)-When Warren found out that Joel was responsible for his sis Katy Fox's death Warren beat up Joel and tied him to a chair and was about to Joel off but was stoped by Tony Hutchinson who Warren thanked for by sign his half to Loft to Tony. * Butler (2017)-Attempts to go and shoot Butler but Is stoped by Grace Black. * Henchman (2017)-Attempts to go and shoot him but Is stoped by Grace Black. First and Last lines "Don't think so ?" (First line to Louise Summers In a bantering way from both sides) --- "Sienna will never get the best of me" (Last line to Nina Robertson before he gets In his car and drives off) Background Infomation * In May 2006, it was announced former Dream Team actor Jamie Lomas would arrive in Hollyoaks as "bad boy" Warren Fox. *Warren's return was announced in July 2019 after he was seen working on set, a few days before his appearance. However, it was teased that Warren would first appear in the autumn, but made a surprise return in the summer. Other Infomation * Warren has the joint third most kill count out of all the Hollyoaks killers If you count the proxy murders with Steph Cunningham and Malachy Fisher (7) joint with The Glove Hand Killer Lindsey Butterfield. * If you just count the five direct murders Warren has committed his joint fourth most kill count with Silas Blissett (5). * Warren only did time for Louise Summers murder no one elses. * Warren has had four stints on the show, (2006-2009, 2010-2011, 2016-2017, 2018). * Hollyoaks: The Good,The Bad & The Gorgeous incorrectly gave Warren's DOB as 1980, However In April 2017 Warren was celebrating his '42nd' birthday. See Also * List of appearances *https://www.channel4.com/programmes/hollyoaks/profiles/all/warren-fox-jamie-lomas/522^ * Fox Family * Blake family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:Hollyoaks Later characters Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Drug dealers Category:Businesspeople Category:Club owners Category:Club employees Category:2006 debuts Category:2009 departures Category:2010 returns Category:2011 departures Category:2016 returns Category:2017 departures Category:2018 returns Category:2018 departures Category:2019 returns Category:2019 departures Category:Evissa owners Category:Evissa workers Category:Fox family Category:Blake family Category:2017 marriages Category:1975 births Category:The Dog in the Pond landholders Category:Killers Category:Con artists Category:Ex Convicts Category:Residents of 5 Oakdale Drive, Flat 1 Category:Mechanics Category:Managers Category:Past characters